Skullo
Character Synopsis Skullo 'is the mascot character of Crespirit and acts as in universe representation of their existence. Skullo seems to have a similar relationship to The Author themselves as they are often shown together Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-A Verse: Crespirit/AT-2verse Name: Skullo Gender: Female Age: As old as Time Classification: Crespirit itself, "Real-Life" Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Text Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Abstract Existence, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Transdualism, ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level '(Vastly superior to "Real-Life" Entities , who inhabit lower levels of "Real-Life", of which is a realm beyond the entire Mobtalker Reality which exists beyond all worlds, stories and concepts which are merely fiction to entities of this level. This even includes Quantum Entanglement which is is the foundation of Hilbert Space and Infinite-Dimensional Spaces alike. Implied to be an aspect of The Author themselves and thus is on par with Rammkiler after they have fully grown and superior to The Player or Demiurge) 'Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as an abstract concept that embodies Crespirit and exists across the entirety of existence. Should have a similar existence to Rammkiler , who themselves are Omnipresent) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant (The concept of Lifting Strength is far below him as she exceeds concepts such as weight and gravity) Striking Ability: Metaversal (Exists in Real-Life which is a realm that transcends the entire Mobtalker Reality itself and is beyond all worlds, all concepts and all stories as to them those small things a merely a work of fiction for their amusement) Durability: Metaverse Level (Should be superior to The Player who exists in "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that transcends absolutely everything. All worlds, all concepts and all stories as those a below "Real-Life" which is free from everything) Stamina: Limitless (Exists as an abstract entity of Crespirit and as a spirit) Range: Metaversal (Exists in "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical Realm beyond all worlds, all concepts and all stories as it's free from everything) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows nearly everything there is to know and has very few limitations on what he knows) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Status: Skullo is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows Skullo to save moments in Space-Time which she can then load to travel back to later, he can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' Skullo can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' Skullo has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality and even the Plot itself to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Cresprit Category:AT-2verse Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Spirits Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Neutral Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Immortals Category:Text Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 1